The present disclosure relates generally to the field of vehicle seating. More specifically, this disclosure relates to a pivot pin coupling for vehicle seat assemblies.
Conventional pivot pin couplings require significant amount of space to be installed and are typically difficult to manually install because of their complexity. Moreover, conventional pivot pin couplings require a customer to use a number of fasteners to assemble the vehicle seat which further adds to their complexity and cost.
There remains a significant need to provide a pivot pin coupling that occupies less space, can be more easily installed, and allows the seat row to be assembled without the use of fasteners.